The Cheesy Diary
"The Cheese Diary"''' '''is the third episode of Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese. It is set to air on Gulli and CBBC in 2019. Plot The episode starts off with Cheese in a fantasy story, fighting a dragon. The dragon bites her, and it is revealed to be a figment of her imagination; in reality, Cat is biting her. Boy asks Girl if she has seen his journal, but she ignores him since she is too busy watching TV. Boy walks off, annoyed. After being ignored by Girl, Cheese decides to read a book and finds what seems to be a medieval fantasy novel on the bookshelf. She tries to read it but finds out that it is incomplete. She asks Cat for a writing instrument and begins writing the ending to the story. While Cheese takes a break, Boy discovers the book on the ground. It is revealed that the book is actually Boy’s journal. He asks Cat if she read it. Cat simply lies there, not saying or doing anything, so Boy ignores her and leaves. Boy meets Mouse and Dog at the park. Dog gets splashed by fountain water and the others laugh. Boy laughs so hard that he drops his journal and it lands on a page, revealing to him that someone wrote in it. He is surprised, since his brothers were the only ones who knew about the journal - he even disguised it as a fantasy novel, thinking that nobody would want to read it. Boy starts reading from the book, which features a hero called Boysteros, while Mouse deduces that Cheese must be the author. Boy thinks the book has wonderful ideas which he can apply to his own life. Boy observes Chad, a cool guy from the neighborhood, and says he wishes he could be more like Chad. Chad and his friends punch a pinata while Boy watches in awe. The book says that Boysteros “invades the territory of the most powerful kingdom in the land, takes command, and impresses their king”. He modifies the advice to fit his current situation by walking up to Chad’s group, taking the pinata, and stamping on it. They are impressed and invite him to hang out with them. Boy returns to the house and sits on the couch next to Girl, wanting to watch TV. Girl is annoyed. Boy steals the remote from her and tries to change the channel without her permission, only to be informed that the remote doesn’t work; he says he doesn’t care since his friend Chad likes the show. Girl is shocked that Boy managed to befriend Chad. Boy decides to leave and do “less lame things”. He holds a meeting with Dog and Mouse to explain that he needs to convince Cheese to write more of her story so that he can continue to improve his life. Mouse says he’s perfect just the way he is… only to reveal that he was kidding and that Boy is very boring so he definitely needs Cheese’s help. Dog offers to ask Cheese, but Boy tells him not to because if Cheese finds out that the book is his journal, she will tell Girl, who in turn will spread the gossip until Chad finds out. Dog pretends that he read the book and liked it, so he asks Cheese to write more. Cheese decides to continue writing, but Girl, who witnessed the whole exchange, is suspicious. Boy uses the new stories in the book to do things like stop a kid from hogging all the cookies in the school cafeteria, helping an old woman feed pigeons in the park, and protecting a student from being bullied by the Smith twins. Girl quietly observes these incidents while hiding. While hiding in the boys’ bedroom, she overhears them discussing the book’s contents. Girl decides to come up with a plan to ruin Boy’s life. Dog gives Cheese the book. After he leaves, Girl tells Cheese that she should add tragic conflicts to her story. The book directs Boy to “dethrone” Chad as the coolest kid by challenging him to a contest of his choosing. Unfortunately, Chad chooses to have a burping contest, and Boy can’t burp. Boy goes behind a tree to talk to Mouse and Dog about his predicament in private. Girl shows up and reveals her plan. Boy is saddened by his sister’s actions, as all he wanted was to be cool. Girl tells him that the cooler version of him wasn’t his real personality, and points out how arrogant he was acting earlier. Boy somehow manages to burp louder than Chad. Chad is upset to have lost, but Boy claims that the whole thing was a “test”. Boy is going to stop hanging out with the cool kids for now, and he wanted to see if Chad would be fit to lead them in his absence. It is then revealed that during the contest, Boy merely opened his mouth while Girl, hiding behind a bush, was the one who actually burped for him, by drinking a can of soda. Meanwhile, Cheese has published her book and become famous. At a book signing, she promises that she won’t let the glory go to her head, only to start loudly and rudely demanding her assistant for coffee.